The Little Mer-Pureheart
Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style of 1989's Disney film, "The Little Mermaid". Cast: *Ariel - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Eric - Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *Flounder - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Sebastian - Count Duckula *Scuttle - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *King Triton - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Ursula - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina) *Flotsam and Jetsam - D'Compose and Tendrill (Inhumanoids) *Grimsby - Paddington Bear *Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Chef Louis - Danger Mouse *Max - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Adelle - Giselle (Tale of the Tooth Fairies) *Alana - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh) *Andrina - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Aquata - Tanya (An American Tail) *Arista - Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) *Attina - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Harold the Seahorse - Drutt (The Trap Door) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Mice Ceremory from "The Case of the Cola-Cult", The Elephant Patrol (The Jungle Book), Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) and Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Fat Cat Stomp from "Adventure in Squirrelsitting" *Sailors during Storm - Bagheera (The Jungle Book), Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Fat Cat (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers), Wildebeests (The Lion King) and Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *The Washerwomen - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo), Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) and Nanny (Count Duckula) *Ursula as Vanessa - Lawhinie (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Priest - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) Trivia *This is the third movie-spoof of Disney and Sega. *This is the first movie-spoof to be co-directed by Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures. *This is the first movie-spoof to use Mighty Mouse as a cast member. Trailer/Transcript: *The Little Mer-Pureheart Trailer/Transcript Scenes *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 2 - Duckula's Concert ("Daughters of Dr. Dawson") *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 3 - Pearl Pureheart at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 4 - Pearl Pureheart Meets Bonkers D. Bobcat *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 5 - Catrina Watches Pearl Pureheart *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 9 - Mighty Mouse is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 11 - Pearl Pureheart's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 12 - Catrina's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 13 - In Mighty Mouse's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 17 - Catrina Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 20 - Catrina's Wrath *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Pureheart part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *The Jungle Book 1 *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse *Mighty Mouse The New Adventures *Classic Mighty Mouse Shorts *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *Paddington Goes to Movies *Paddington Goes to School *Paddington's Birthday Bonzana *Thumbelina *The Trap Door *Stoppit and Tidyup *An American Tail *The Rescuers Down Under *Atomic Betty *Count Duckula *A Tale of Tooth Fairies *The Secret of Nimh *The Rescuers *Raw Toonage *TaleSpin *Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb *Disney's Bonkers (TV Series) *My Little Pony: Escape to Katrina *Inhumanoids *Farce of the Penguins *The Lion King *Bambi *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper *Pip! Ahoy *The Pebble and the Penguin *The Wombles *Peppa Pig *Spider (TV Series) *Pingu *Timothy Goes to School *Anastasia *Dot and the Kangaroo *Danger Mouse *DuckTales Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions